I'm Still Love You
by Reh Brown
Summary: Depois de uma briga, Harry sai do pais deixando Draco sozinho, sem noticias. Draco sabe que ele vai voltar... sera?


**Título:** I'm Still Loving You  
**Autora:** Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:**Harry e Draco  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Tipo:** Slach

* * *

-Não aguento mais, você so pensa em si.

-Eu não penso so em mim – exclamou irritado – Eu penso em nos também!

-Você acha que pensa, mas so importa com você, com a sua vida, faz um favor Draco, me esqueça.

Abrindo a porta do apartamento, saiu. Sem olhar para trás.

Draco hesitou, correu ate a porta, colocou a mão na maçaneta mas não abriu a porta. Ele ia voltar, sempre voltava.

_Time, it needs time_

_To win back your love again_

_Can bring back your love someday_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_Still loving you..._

A campanhia tocou, Draco pulou da poltrona e correu para a porta, estava horrível, olheiras escuras estavam em baixo de seus olhos, o cabelo estava bagunçado e usava a mesma roupa desde que Harry havia saído de casa a dois dias.

Ele abriu a porta, e Harry estava lá, com uma coisa enrolada em baixo do braço. Draco pulou em torno do seu pescoço, abraçando-o, mas não foi abraçado de volta.

Harry o empurrou com gentileza.

-Licença, Draco

Aquilo foi como uma punhalada em seu coração, Harry lhe tratara com tanta frieza, igual a quando ainda estudavam em Hogwarts.

-Har-harry, o que e isso? – disse apontando para o rolo que ele segurava.

-E uma mala. – Draco sentiu que ia desmaiar.

-U-uma mala? Para que?

-Estou indo viajar, surgiu uma vaga na sede do Ministério na Itália, me convidaram, e eu aceitei.

O chão parecia ter sumido em baixo dos pés de Draco. Viajar? Deixa-lo? Draco não fez nada para impedir a saída de Harry, o moreno foi ate o quarto de Draco, já que Harry não morava mais lá, pegou suas roupas, esquecendo; sem querer; uma blusa que pertencera a Sirius, Harry usava aquela blusa quando Draco se declarou e o beijou.

-Adeus, Draco – disse Harry de repente tirando Draco de seus pensamentos.

-você vai ficar quanto tempo lá?

-Não sei, um ou dois anos.

Os olhos do loiro, ficaram excessivamente brilhantes.

-Então, adeus – disse indo ate Harry e o abraçando, saindo do abraça Draco tentou beijar Harry, mas este virou o rosto.

-Se cuida – foi a ultima coisa que Harry disse.

-Mande noticias. – Draco abriu a porta para Harry, que saiu. Quando encostou a porta suas pernas cederam e ele escorregou ate o chão, suas lagrimas correram livremente pelo seu rosto pálido.

_I'll fight, babe, I'll fight_

_To win back your love again_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_Love, only love_

_Can break down the wall someday_

_I will be there, I will be there_

Seu corpo tremia em baixo dos braços do mais velho, que tentava consola-lo, em vão.

-Porque, me diga, porque ele teve que ir? – soluçava Draco violentamente.

-Tenha calma Draco, eu sei como você esta se sentindo.

-NÃO, você NÃO SABE COMO ESTOU ME SENTINDO – berrou.

Uma sombra passou pelos olhos claros de Remus; depois que Sirius se foi, Remus ficou alguns meses com Tonks, mas nem ela conseguiu curar a ferida causada pela morte de Sirius, ele caiu em depressão e suas transformações se tornaram as piores possíveis, quando se formou em Hogwarts, Harry levou Remus para morar com ele e Draco. A convivência ajudou-o bastante, Remus se tornou grande amigo de Draco, e mais amigo de Harry. Ele se mudou para um simpático apartamento não tão longe do apartamento dos dois, para não perder contato.

Logo depois da briga com Draco, Harry foi visitá-lo, para pedir conselhos. Ele próprio decidiu que seria melhor se ele se afasta-se, Harry ficou na casa de Remus, quando recebeu o convite para estudar fora do pais, aceitou na hora.

-você esta enganado Draco, eu sei exatamente como você se sente. Eu também passei por isso, mas pra mim foi pior...

-Porque?

-Porque... o meu amor, se foi... para sempre...

-Ele...

Remus confirmou com a cabeça, uma lagrima solitária deslizava por sua bochecha. Remus ficou com seus próprios pensamentos por um tempo e de repente se levantou, causando um sobressalto em Draco.

-Eu vou fazer um pouco de chá.

_If we'd go again_

_All the way from the start_

_I would try to change_

_The things that killed our love_

_Your pride has built a wall, so strong_

_That I can't get through_

_Is there really no chance_

_To start once again_

_I'm still loving you_

Dois meses se passaram, Draco tentou esquecer Harry, mas era quase impossível. Draco decidiu guardar tudo que lembrava Harry, para tentar aplacar a dor que ele sentia.

Estava em seu quarto sentado na cama com uma caixa ao seu lado, lá estava vários presentes que Harry havia lhe dado. Uma fina aliança, uma flor simpática de plástico que ele comprou numa loja trouxa, uma caneta que muda de cor dependendo da temperatura da mão, e um sicle.

Draco suspirou, olhando para os porta retratos em cima da cabeceira, lá estava Harry e Draco quando viajaram para o sul da Inglaterra, Harry com sua eterna cara de bobo, às vezes, era bom ter uma foto trouxa em casa. No outro Draco so tinha a paisagem do 'Big Bang' já que Harry e Draco saíram da foto, e parecia que não faziam questão de voltar.

Olhou de relance para o guarda roupa e viu uma peça preta. 'Que estranho, eu não tenho camisetas pretas... a não ser...' ele se levantou num salto e foi ate o guarda roupa, pegou a blusa e puxou-ª Era preta com um dragão em prata. Na etiqueta estava escrito 'Sirius' a blusa do Harry. Ele segurou-a com as duas mãos e a cheirou, tinha um doce perfume de menta. O cheiro de Harry.

_Try, baby try_

_To trust in my love again_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_Love, our love_

_Just shouldn't be thrown away_

_I will be there, I will be there_

Depois de um ano, Draco se acostumara com a distancia de Harry, saia pouco de casa, e pedira afastamento do St. Mungus, onde trabalhava. Remus ia visitá-lo, juntamente com Hermione. Os antigos Slytherin foram cada um para seu canto e nunca mais falaram com Draco, ele sentia falta mas aprendera a conviver.

_If we'd go again_

_All the way from the start_

_I would try to change_

_The things that killed our love_

_Your pride has built a wall, so strong_

_That I can't get through_

_Is there really no chance_

_To start once again_

Era um dia agradável de verão, Remus convidou-o para conversar na sua casa, mas fora muito espontâneo, mas mesmo assim foi. Chegando na casa de Remus tocou a campainha, quando abriram a porta so sentiu alguém muito forte o abraçar, ele sentiu o doce cheiro de menta, e abraçou-o de volta. Harry voltou, para ele.

_If we'd go again_

_All the way from the start_

_I would try to change_

_The things that killed our love_

_Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know_

_What you've been through_

_You should give me a chance_

_This can't be the end_

_I'm still loving you_

_I'm still loving you, I need your love_

_I'm still loving you_

**FIM **

**

* * *

**

**Musica:** I'm Still Loving You – Scorpions

**Sugestão:** Carol

**Leia também: **Green Eyes – Amy Lupin


End file.
